If You Can Accept It, Here's My Heart
by Mary-Jane kari Watson
Summary: Tai & MaTt aSk SoRa& MiMi 2 ThE AcAdEmy DanCe...ThEy FiNd TheMsELveS aT ThE AfTer ParTy But No One iS TheRe! ThE BuiLdiNg BlOws Up BuT WhAT HapPens To ThEm? MiMaTo/TAiOrA! R&R PlZ!^_^


Disclaimer!: I Don't own digimon, so yeah!!!! R&R…  
  
  
  
Unmeasured Distances  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The phone call  
  
The music came to a stop.  
  
"Aww! Oh my God, that was great!" Mimi clapped just as all Matt's other fans did, too.  
  
"Yeah, Matt's really good." Sora smiled.  
  
"Hey, are you coming to sleep over at my house tonight, Sora?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Umm…" She stumbled for words.  
  
"Please?" Mimi begged with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh alright." Sora laughed.  
  
"Yes! Now let's go meet Matt backstage!" She exclaimed as they pushed their way through Matt's crazy fans all the way back stage.  
  
"Hey Tai." Sora said.  
  
"Hey Sora…What are you doing after the c-concert?" Tai stuttered.  
  
"I'm sleeping over at Mimi's, what about you?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm going back to Matt's after, if only he could get over here!" He replied.  
  
"Haha…Oh Tai." She said as Tai turned a bright crimson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi's light brown hair nicely shaped her glowing face. She was wearing a blue denim skirt and a baby pastel pink long sleeved top.  
  
"Hey, Mimi?" Matt asked a bit nervously. She turned around.  
  
"Yes Matt?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, umm…I was just wondering, that maybe…you, I, well we could…uh…if you want…" Matt desperately tried to say.  
  
"Mimi, come on, u ready?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, Matt! Come on, let's get a move on!" Tai said.  
  
"Sorry…I have to go. You can tell me what you wanted to say later, ok?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Okay, Can I call you?" He sheepishly asked.  
  
"Sure." She sweetly replied as she walked away.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked her best friend Sora with a smile.  
  
"Ready when you are." She said.  
  
"Great, let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Tai! It's Sora on the phone!" Matt called him.  
  
"WHAT? Give it here!" He said with excitement,  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Grr…Matt you baka! That's not even funny!" Tai yelled in embarrassment.  
  
"Hahahaha…you totally fell for it! I knew you liked her!" Matt said as he dodged pillows and objects Tai threw his way.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! The lunch in and dance!" Matt stated.  
  
"Oh no! It's tomorrow at the Girls' Academy-Give me the phone!" Tai hollered.  
  
"NO, Me first!" Matt said as he grabbed the phone and dialed Mimi's number.  
  
RiNg-RiNg-RiNg  
  
{at Mimi's…}  
  
"Oh Sora! Don't be so shy! -OH! The phone! Hold on to the thought Sora." Mimi said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Hi…" The voice said.  
  
"Hi Matt!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"You know how we have a lunch in and dance at y-your Academy?" He hardly stuttered.  
  
"Yes…." She replied wondering.  
  
"Well…I was wondering if you'd uh…like to go with me?" He finally managed to say. Mimi placed her smooth hand over the phone.  
  
"AHH! OMG!" She screamed in a girlish kind of way. She calmly took her perfectly manicured hand(s) off the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked again.  
  
"Or maybe your busy…" He said disappointingly.  
  
"No, Matt, I'd love to go with you!" She said with delight in her voice as she tried not to scream with excitement again.  
  
"…Okay, I understand- WAIT! What did you say again?" He asked amazed.  
  
"Matt! I said yes!" She laughed.  
  
"Really? You will?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes!" She continued laughing.  
  
"Ah, Okay, great I'll pick you up then?" He asked.  
  
"Well, how about I meet you there? I'll be with Sora." She replied.  
  
"Okay if you insist…uh…" He started.  
  
"Yeah, is everything okay Matt?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, Tai was just wondering if Sora wanted to go with him." Matt said.  
  
"Sora?" She said almost as excited as the last time.  
  
"Yeah. But he says if she doesn't want to, he'll understand." Matt replied.  
  
"Are you kidding?! She'll love to go!" Mimi squealed.  
  
"Alright, great! We'll see you tomorrow in the Academy lounge at 8:30 p.m." Matt said.  
  
"Great, I'll see you then. Alright buh-bye." Mimi said as she dropped the phone on the ground and fell back on her bed screaming with excitement.  
  
"Okay Mimi, breathe…. So what exactly was that call about?" Sora asked with a really confused look on her face.  
  
"Well…you know the lunch in and dance at the Academy?" She started.  
  
"Yes, go on…." Sora said.  
  
"We're so going!" Mimi girlishly screamed.  
  
"Oh my God! You know I only wanted to go with Tai! So why did you even hook me up w-" She was cut off.  
  
"I'm going with Matt! And your going with…" She stopped saying her sentence.  
  
"Don't even tell me…" Sora said with disappointment in her voice.  
  
"TAI!" She excitingly said (again).  
  
"No way! Oh my God! Are you serious Mimi?" She asked.  
  
"Haha, you're starting to sound like me! And yes I am serious! We're meeting them in the lounge of the Academy at 8:30." She replied.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to wear." Sora said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I need something new and exciting to wear, too. We are fully going shopping tomorrow! Oh Sora! We're going to have so much fun!" Mimi said.  
  
"I know we will." Sora winked. 


End file.
